Beyond These Tears
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: Terminated.
1. Default Chapter

****

Beyond These Tears

A/N: Hello all! ^_^ I had this plot in mind for quite some time and decided to finally type it up. I was a bit upset though that I still am having trouble uploading Akusho or Survival of the Parents. Oh well, I won't give up though! Until then, enjoy this fic. Review and I'll respond. Have fun!

I've worked very hard to get this plot in. It will continue with other sequels as well. But, I'm hoping this to be one of my best fics ever. Please do not use any original characters without consulting me first.

There is also some French and Spanish spoken words in here. Please excuse my French. I don't know it fluently, nor am I taking a class. I'm simply writing it from the help of others. But, if you French speaking people find something wrong, please tell me. I miss things too sometimes.

Summary: Torn between his own life and the mission that turns personal, Hisoka is forced to deal with demons of the past and future. Will he become too involved and topple into a trap? You'll love it. Read

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters with the exception of my own sadistic creatures.

[…] = translation

~*~*~*~

The novel was truly inspiring and worth while. The writing was pure genius. Each character was so colorful that one could believe they would emerge from the text and greet you. The peaceful scene occurring at the moment perhaps contributed to the liking of the book.

With obvious delight, Hisoka flipped a page in the book and continued reading. He was a bit bored of reading completely fictional novels and asked the Gushoushin for a novel that would contain some history. They suggested a historical fiction novel on Julius Caesar, a Roman legend. 

"Hisokaaa?" 

At first, the sound was a mere whisper that hid behind the gentle hooting of doves just beyond the window. By the third call though, Hisoka grunted and acted as if though not hearing a sound.

But of course, all good things come to an end, which actually does not apply to everything in life, but humans are that way. Creating silly phrases that can easily have a false attribute that no one bothers to correct due to their little knowledge.

Not long after and with a cheerful grin, Tsuzuki bounded before Hisoka, offering him a cupcake decorated with sprinkles. He extended his hand, hoping for the boy to catch the tempting scent of the dessert.

"I brought something for you!" he declared. He frowned when Hisoka did not respond.

Tsuzuki gently probed his partner's cheek, resulting in a hand to pinch him. "Ah! Hisoka! What was that for?"

Green eyes finally shifted and stared straight at him. "It is very rude to interrupt someone's reading time."

"It's rude to not place a book down when someone enters the room," protested Tsuzuki, watching his injured hand heal.

Hisoka snorted. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Snack!"

"I don't want a snack. Now go away."

Tsuzuki made a protesting whine and went around the seat his partner sat in and peered over his shoulder cautiously, skimming over the text. The names were rather unusual. This was obviously not a book that contained something rather than the Japanese cultural. He would have noticed. He usually enjoyed understanding the types of books Hisoka particularly luxuriate in. 

A certain name caught his attention. "Who is 'Marius'?" he quietly asked.

Tsuzuki smirked when his partner made a cute sound that could have been mistaken as a yawn. "He was a ruthless yet powerful politician in Rome. He was considered one of the most successful generals in Roman history before Caesar surpassed him."

"…Rome? I've always wanted to visit Rome," whispered Tsuzuki, reading a bit more details on the novel. He scrunched up his nose when he came across strange words. "My sister always told me lovely things about it. She studied it in school."

"Tsuzuki, I told you before I do not like you reading over my shoulder," warned Hisoka, turning a bit to glare.

Tsuzuki smiled an angelic smile. "I like it though. I can hear you breathing. It's a nice sound."

"You have issues."

"How crude."

"Hn."

After a few seconds of smiling, Tsuzuki caught glimpse of the forgotten cupcake. He was tempted to pop the thing into his mouth…

Hisoka sighed and said softly, "You can eat it. I don't want it."

"No. I promised Watari I would make sure you ate it. He says you've been ditching his daily check ups with him?" Tsuzuki inquired, strolling over to sit on the armrest and crossing his legs.

Hisoka ignored him for a moment. "I think it's pointless to visit him when I feel fine," he explained. He gave out a surprised sound and growled when he caught Tsuzuki griping his book tightly.

"You are NOT supposed to be ditching them, Hisoka!" cried Tsuzuki. "We're going to him NOW!"

"You can't tell me what to do, old man!" yelled the younger form and leaped from his chair before Tsuzuki could grab him. 

"Hisoka! What if you get worse?" wondered Tsuzuki, approaching his partner with a hurt look.

"I said—"

"Oi, you two."

The couple shut their mouths and cocked their head towards the door where Terazuma stood leaning against the doorframe and arms crossed. 

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. "Yes?" 

Terazuma shot him a dirty look. "You two need to get down to the Chief's office. Mission. ASAP. I was told to get you two if I found you."

Hisoka met Terazuma's gaze and nodded. "Alright." 

At the sudden look, Terazuma's face turned crimson. He turned his head away quickly and stammered something about Wakaba and cake before exiting. 

Tsuzuki snorted in disgust. He knew Terazuma had strange emotions towards his young partner and he did not approve. Before he could further indulge into the thought, Hisoka called to him. 

"Tsuzuki! Hurry up, King of Sweets! My clothing is going out of style."

Tsuzuki blinked. "They are?"

"Tsuzuki! Move!"

Tsuzuki chuckled and ran after his companion.

The cupcake lied upon the book, untouched and forgotten. 

~*~*~*~ 

Tatsumi shot a stern look at Tsuzuki, who was rather disappointed that they had to have a meeting concerning the new case they had received this morning.

"Alright," he began once everyone was settled in with his or her tea. "As we had said, young boys' souls have been found outside of the bodies. It may be possible that they are still wondering around soulless though we doubt that they are with their family. Whoever or whatever is the cause of this probably has the children. We do not have details on this still. Also, there is a rumor that one of the boys, Daisuke Alexandre Fitz Gilbert, has been killed."

Hisoka tensed at the name but managed to conceal it. Hesitantly, he lifted his head slightly and set his eyes on Tatsumi. "The son of the famous actress and respected writer in Japan?

Tatsumi nodded in approval. He turned towards Tsuzuki who had raised his arm, extending his fingers, hoping to catch Tatsumi's attention.

Tsuzuki leaned on his hands once he was the center of attention. "Is his soul here?"

"No," responded the Chief. "That is why we need you two to investigate. We are not very certain on details."

"Are the boys related in any way?" asked Hisoka towards Tatsumi.

Tatsumi shook his head, adjusting his glasses. "A couple of them may have been friends with one another, but all we can gather is that they are from the same area. Nothing more," he said.

Clearing his throat, he continued. "Go down to Nagasaki and begin there. Be cautious. Because we have very little details, we must mark this case as extremely dangerous."

"How did you know when the soul is not present?" asked Tsuzuki.

"We have our ways," muttered Tatsumi. 

Hisoka glared at his hands. "You can see it in their behavior. They only respond to certain commands or a certain touch."

Tsuzuki's eyes went sad. Everyone understood Hisoka's feelings on these matters since the boy experienced it. So lonely.

"You should best be on your way," whispered Kanoe, unclasping his hands and standing.

Hisoka almost instantly shot up from his seat, bumping the table almost causing the tea to spill, and walked out. 

Tsuzuki quietly stood and followed.

"Tsuzuki-san."

The man turned to Tatsumi with a curious glance.

Tatsumi expressed a sad smile. "Be gentle with him. He's having a rough time."

Tsuzuki quickly hurried to catch up with his partner, praying that all would go well. Of course, there was that occasional tingle in his mind that threatened him to stay alert. It frightened him.

~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you do not want me to work on this case alone," asked Tsuzuki, walking beside Hisoka through the streets of Nagasaki. 

His partner clicked his tongue. "Idiot. You can't do this case without me."

"…I know." Tsuzuki smiled.

They pierced through the tossing crowd, scanning for anything unusual. Everything appeared perfect.

Tsuzuki gazed upward and admired the brightness of the sun and the few clouds. The previous night, a storm was ending and it was always refreshing to step out the next day. Inhaling the fresh scent of a cleansed earth, Tsuzuki watched a few children in the distance chasing an enormous large black dog. Each was a boy.

The child that had captured Tsuzuki's attention was the smallest of the five. He stood approximately 2-3 feet tall and had an extremely strange color of hair. Tsuzuki would have guessed it to be almost white streaked with silver that reflected the sun's ray off. It was a considerably long length. From what one could observe, he had a made a loop in his hair before tucking in the excess of his hair in, creating what looked like a knot. His eyes were as bright as the sun itself, a pure golden shade hidden beneath thick eyelashes. His little form wore a purple shirt with red symbols engraved into it, a pair of matching black and red shorts, and black shoes with buckles rather than string. He was unusually pale and strange looking yet still possessed an adorable appeal.

"Tsuzuki, what are you staring at?" 

A sudden painful jab to his ribs brought Tsuzuki to cast his attention on the boy beside him. "Ah," he softly said, not creating much of a sound, "I was just looking at the little kids. So cute!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes and proceeded to continue his investigation of the area. He had scanned the mental stability of each place they had passed, yet failed to notice anything abnormal. 

Tsuzuki shook his head with a tiny smile and took another glance at the children. He managed to hear their conversation.

"¡Mama!" cried a child with delight, ceasing his chase of the cheerful dog. " ¿Cuándo iremos?" [Mom! When will we go?]

A woman with radiant dark hair approached a child with a similar appearance. "¿Estás listo? [Are you ready?]

"Mm. Sí. Tengo hambre tambien." [Yes. I'm hungry too.]

The mother chuckled and kneeled down extending her arms to welcome the embrace of her son. She lifted him up before planting a butterfly kiss on his cheek. "¿Te gustas tus amigos de japon?" [Do you like your Japanese friends?]

Tsuzuki watched the young boy nod eagerly and entering into a deeper conversation on how the children understood his language a little bit and other simple childish ideas that Tsuzuki could not understand due to the foreign language.

"He looks Japanese," spoke Hisoka watching the children as well.

Tsuzuki nodded and suggested, "Perhaps his father is Japanese? I hear him speaking a bit in Japanese. What's the ethnicity of that boy? Daisuke, was it?" 

Hisoka stood in thought for a moment, racking through his memory. "…I believe his mother is Japanese and his father is French. Daisuke Alexandre Fitz Gilbert."

"French! Now that's some catchy name!" 

Hisoka eyed Tsuzuki with a suspicious glance. He usually did that when something peculiar would catch his attention. "His middle name means 'defender of mankind'."

With interest, Tsuzuki whistled. "Sort of weird…"

"Yes. Come on. Let's go," said Hisoka, dragging his partner away from the children. A man who appeared to be the father of one of the kids was beginning to glance at them frequently shooting odd glances at them.

Tsuzuki reluctantly followed, still drawn to the innocence that radiated from such innocuous creatures. Instead, he persuaded his mind to focus on his task.

"Are you inebriated?" asked Hisoka suddenly.

Tsuzuki stopped walking and gasped. "What? Of course not! Why did you think such a thing?"

Hisoka lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Well, usually you are silent when you are drunk. So, I assumed you were inebriated."

Ignoring the comment, Tsuzuki gave an aggravated groan. "This is so boring. I haven't caught one thing out of place!"

Hisoka shot a dirty look at his older companion. "It is incumbent upon us to do this without complaining OR distraction!"

"How so?"

"It's our job," Hisoka emphasized. He abruptly raised a hand, silencing Tsuzuki from replying back with a comment. "Do you hear that?"

Tsuzuki listened. "I do not hear anything," he admitted.

"Exactly. Approximately ten seconds ago, it was loud," Hisoka expressed, turning around to study the area.

Tsuzuki did as well. He became disturbed when he unexpectedly realized they were exhaustively alone.

"Do you sense anything?" he asked in a hushed whispered.

Hisoka strained his mind to search out for any emotion or thought. "…I…I sense a presence but no emotion."

"Is that possible?"

"Not really. A telepath may have shields to block out their thoughts but they still cannot prevent their emotions from reaching an empath. Unless…"

Tsuzuki concluded the sentence. "They have no soul."

"Precisely," agreed Hisoka, beginning to draw a fuda out. With a sudden moan, he doubled over landing upon the cement.

"Hisoka!"

Tsuzuki began to kneel down to inspect his partner's odd behavior when he saw sparks flying towards them. With a cry, he lifted Hisoka into his arms and made a leap behind a nearby tree.

Taking a glance back, Tsuzuki assured himself they were safe for now. He nudged Hisoka's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

Hisoka gave a sharp gasp and raised his head. "Fine. Just…I…I…" His face grew paler.

"Hisoka! What's wrong?"

Tsuzuki's mind instantly clicked. Hisoka had not completely recovered from their previous mission where Hisoka was struck by a mental attack. The attack had altered his mind into thinking the body was deadly ill, and when your mind is convinced of a thought, it begins to show. Hisoka was still going through treatment and may have been completely healed if he had continued his check ups with Watari.

Tsuzuki had the urge to scream at his partner for his stupidity but did not have the heart to. With another glimpse at his partner, his heart crumbled.

"Tsuzuki!"

Before he knew what happened, Tsuzuki found Hisoka standing before him holding out a fuda, blocking a series of attacks.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Tsuzuki stood up taking a hold of Hisoka's shoulders gently. The body trembled violently beneath his touch.

"Hisoka, you have to relax," he whispered into the ear. "Remember, it's not real." _Oh of all the times this had to happen! _he thought angrily. 

The attacks had ceased. 

"I…I know. I know!" cried Hisoka, shutting his eyes tightly. "I'm trying…"

Tsuzuki noticed movement before them. With a startled twitch, he placed a hand on the boy's hip and drew him to his side, studying what was coming towards them.

"What are they?" he asked.

Hisoka shook his head with a moan. "…Them. It's them. Soulless. Oh god…"

"What? Shit! Hisoka, stay awake! Stay awake!"

Hisoka clawed at Tsuzuki's hands, which were holding his face. He didn't recall them finding there way there but at the moment, he didn't care. "So…tired…"

"No! Stay awake! Don't fall asleep! Please!" begged Tsuzuki. His mind racked through countless of ideas. "The pills!" he slam a hand into his pocket and drew out a small capsule. Watari had given them to him for emergencies when Hisoka became violent because of the strange consequences from the attack. He thanked that holy being up there for reminding him he had a few.

Noting that the creatures were approaching, Tsuzuki quickly tilted Hisoka's head back despite his protest and popped the pill between his lips. "Swallow it," he ordered almost too harshly. He knew he was taking a risk since the pill was ONLY if Hisoka was violent.

Hisoka's eye began to blur and he choked on the pill, attempting to spit it out. Tsuzuki clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Swallow it!"

Hisoka gave a groan and nodded, gagging as he forced the pill down his throat. Tsuzuki nodded in approval. 

"Alright. Come on…Work!" he screamed. He prayed that the pill wouldn't harm Hisoka.

With a surprised gasp, Hisoka's eyes shot open. "Oh god…"

Tsuzuki held him close. "It's okay. Thank god you're all right. Hisoka, look at me. You stay here while I fight those things off, understand?"

Hisoka, coming to his senses, pushed away from Tsuzuki. "Wha…What! Are you crazy? You don't know what they are!" He clutched his head when a throbbing headache began to appear.

"Just do it!" Tsuzuki ran ahead.

"Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka gave an irritated groan and was about to follow his partner when he heard growling beside him. He slowly turned his head to find rabid dogs and children staring at him. Boys, to be exact.

His eyes widened when one of the children hissed and lunged for him. He ran in the opposite direction Tsuzuki was headed. His body ached but he knew he couldn't stop. He forced himself to begin a sprint.

The children and dogs were placing his exactly where they wanted him to go. Away from his partner. Splitting them up was always the simplest way to deal with each of them. And Hisoka didn't even notice the fuda slipping from his grasp and shredding beneath the feet of children.

~*~*~*~

Faster.

Don't stop.

Don't look back.

Faster!

"Aah!" Hisoka cried, when something bit into his ankle resulting in him crashing into the ground. He turned his head and found a dog attached to him. It was a huge size with thick fur all over. Its eyes were pure red and contained no pupil.

Instantly, not wanting to waste any more precious time, he reached into his pocket to draw out a fuda. He dug deep. His pocket was completely empty. 

Hisoka cursed, angry and tired. He hissed when the teeth dug deeper into his skin and pricked his bone. With a painful twist to his back, he turned and used his free leg to kick the dog in between the eyes. It gave a howl and whimpered, struggling to regain proper vision.

Taking the chance, Hisoka leapt to his feet but it was short lived. A child had latched onto his hip and kept him in place while the others pounced on him. They toppled over, and Hisoka heard the sound of a bone crushing.

Small hands began scratching and pricked at his body. He realized then that the pricking was from a vine containing thorns. He jerked but stopped instantly when the thorns threatened to enter into his body. The children were experts in creating tight bondage. 

Opening his eyes a bit Hisoka watched a child approach him. A little boy, tan hair and dark eyes with a haunting look. The boy drew out something from his blue jacket. 

__

Oh god, thought Hisoka. He studied the boy's hand and saw he held a dagger. With swift movement, the boy straddled Hisoka's shoulders and plunged the dagger into his mouth (using it as a gagging device), not seeming to care if blood poured from the mouth. Hisoka allowed a scream to struggle to towards the surface but no sound came out. 

The child stood back and joined the other children that were circled around Hisoka's form. The dogs stood behind them.

They began dragging him away into a church.

~*~*~*~

"Goddamn it! I can't attack them without causing injury to them!" growled Tsuzuki dodging as a mob of older boys attempted to slice or take aim at him.

His mind went back to his partner who had escaped. Of course, Tsuzuki attempted to chase after his partner to assure his safety but failed. These things prevented him from getting near Hisoka.

Dodge.

Tsuzuki leapt into a tree, praying none could climb it. Of course, he was wrong and the older boys were right on his tail. He scowled knowing he should have foreseen this. All boys could climb as a child. Well, when he was young anyway.

Tsuzuki turned hearing the cock of a gun. He was a target for three boys in separate trees, waiting to pull the trigger. He cursed aloud.

Just before he could leap out though the children paused and all turned their heads in the same direction, like dogs would when hearing that whistle. They placed their weapons, if any, away and ran off with speed Tsuzuki thought impossible for children to possess. 

He noticed the direction they were heading rather quickly.

They were sprinting towards the church nearby. 

~*~*~*~

The journey to the church emitted a moan from Hisoka, who was currently struggling not to choke on his own blood. His throat burned terribly. Thankfully, he managed to spit out the dagger, although causing some serious damage to his tongue in the process. He winced when the sun peeked out from a cloud and blinded his vision. 

His body wasn't healing quickly enough. The thorns still pressed tightly against his clothing, near his skin. 

Before he knew it, he was staring at a deep ceiling creating a triangular shape. The church. He shifted his eyes to the right and saw empty isles. The same for the left.

He heard the shuffling of small feet cease. He had already known the dogs had gone off somewhere for he couldn't catch the smell of filthy fur. But he did, however, catch the new scent of candles being lit. He thought it silly for someone to actually be in here and not done anything to help him. Then again, that person could already be dead or in too much of shock at the lovely gift bag the children were dragging in. 

His head began throbbing and his hearing was going out. 

Hands were rummaging around his body suddenly. He felt the thorns disappear and thanked the use of his free arms. Though now drained and still needing healing, Hisoka could only allow himself to be pushed forward and brought down onto his knees. His arms were pulled behind him, were a pair of four hands held him there. He felt a presence before him but had no energy to bring his head up. He felt a strange painful sensation in his hipbone. He quickly understood that the crushing he heard was his bone.

"Ah. That was quite simple."

Hisoka shivered at the voice. Although unaware as to why, the voice brought horrid images to his mind. A small hand creates a fist in his hair and forced him to arch his neck upward.

He stared into the eyes of darkness itself. 

Hisoka screamed.

~*~*~*~ 

Tsuzuki had been doing quite a good job of keeping track of the smaller forms entering the church. But he was not prepared for the shriek that tore through it. He was almost thankful no one was around (which he still hadn't figured out how they had come to be left alone to begin with).

"Hisoka!" he cried, rushing forward. 

He skipped steps as he raced upwards only a few feet away from the door. It was closed shut as soon as the remaining children entered. 

He reached out, hoping to take hold of the doorknob and burst in. But once he got hold of it, he was unable to push the two enormous doors open. 

"Oh damn it," groaned Tsuzuki, looking around for an invisible sign of hope. He didn't want to break down the door…

Stepping back, Tsuzuki shut his eyes and pressed his hands together entwining them together with the exception of his index and middle finger. He softly chanted his familiar chant, not stumbling over the words like he use to when he began his working as a Shinigami. 

In split seconds, another scream broke out just at Touda appeared before Tsuzuki, switching into his human form. He stood tall and with his familiar stern expression.

"Stand back," he ordered, preparing himself before the door.

~*~*~*~

Hisoka struggled to look away from the eyes but continuously failed his attempts. He tried shutting his eyes only found he was unable to. He did not see how tall or how small the form was. He only saw eyes. 

They seared through his body and mind. He gave a sharp shriek once again. He thought someone was trying to speak to him but he ignored it and resumed his release of the agony his mind was experiencing. Whatever was in front of him, it refused to close the link the two minds shared.

Amongst the screaming, he heard a crackling sound. He paused, panting for breath desperately, and noticed that the eyes had left. To his left and right he saw that the children were dashing off in random directions, disappearing as quickly as they came.

He almost felt tears stream down his cheeks when his hair and arms were released, sending him sprawling against the steps before the altar. The doors had exploded and collapsed under the pressure of something.

"There he is!" screamed a voice, but Hisoka barely heard it. 

A pair of rough hands turned him over and lifted him up. He was tucked in gently into the strong body that held him. 

"Hisoka…Hisoka!"

Hisoka shifted his eyes slightly, finding Tsuzuki coming towards him. He looked up, curious as to who was carrying him. Touda bent his neck to look at Hisoka, no emotion playing over his face. 

He groaned when his body was nudged into Tsuzuki's welcoming arms. "What the hell….took you?"

"God, Hisoka. What happened? Don't worry. It's okay. No need to talk. We'll take you to Watari. We'll tell him about you and the pills and…" rambled Tsuzuki, but was hushed by Hisoka's eyes giving him a stern look.

Hisoka struggled with his voice. It was hoarse and he was unable to speak when he parted his lips.

Tsuzuki frowned deeply. Then smiled gently. "Speechless that I came to your rescue again?" he asked sweetly trying to lighten the mood as he returned back to work.

Hisoka could only lean into the warmth of Tsuzuki's body, tired, and made a note to punch his partner when he had the energy.

~*~*~*~

"Bon, please stop fidgeting. Ow! Bon! I need to-ah! Ow! My hair! My hair!" shrieked Watari, as he pulled back from Hisoka's threatening attacks.

He sighed and caressed his head, placing the syringe down. He watched Hisoka fidget a bit more and scooted back (or as much as he could with bruised and broken bones) away from Watari trying to conceal himself as much as the small gown would cover. 

With a frown, Watari gently instructed, "You stay here. I'll be back."

Hisoka eyed him suspiciously. "Can I put my clothes back on?" he asked quietly. His voice was still a bit soar and rusty but he had the capability to speak a bit in a hushed tone.

Watari shook his head, careful not to smack 003 who was contently perched on his shoulder watching the boy on the examining table. "No. I'm not done. Soon though," he promised and opened the door, strolled out, and softly closed it.

Tsuzuki stood up hastily. Beside him, stood the others. Tatsumi, who was there to cheer up Tsuzuki as usual, was sitting in the seat adjacent to the one Tsuzuki was occupying. Konoe was not far behind, standing with arms latched behind his back (Watari didn't recall him being there earlier). Wakaba was also there, holding a box of goods for Hisoka for his recovery. Leave it to Wakaba to bring the best gifts to cheer someone up.

"Is something the matter? Are you done?" frantically asked Tsuzuki, in Watari's face.

Watari offered a gently smile to Tsuzuki. "No," he admitted, "I actually came out for your help. He's not allowing me to inspect him any further. "

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "How far did you get into the inspection?"

"Er…I just managed to heal the process of his throat and checked out the upper portion of his chest, his neck and shoulders. Those seem fine but it looks like he has some bruises on the lower half of his body but won't let me see them," he explained, skimming over a clipboard he held with Hisoka's medical examination.

"I also need to check out his recovery on the previous illness he had. I think he may need a couple of injections," he continued. He lifted his eyes to Tsuzuki shooting an accusing look at him. "You gave him those pills, didn't you?"

Tsuzuki gulped and blushed. "…One, I think. He was going to go to sleep! Oh god! I shouldn't have given it to him? He's going to die! No!" 

Watari chuckled. "Don't be so worried, Tsuzuki. He won't die from it. I'll take care of it. But, like I said, I need you to help me coax him into relaxing. I don't want to inject him with something if he's not relaxed."

Tsuzuki thought for a second. He then nodded and said, "Sure. I'll help. Of course." 

"Great! We'll be right back," Watari said to the others as he entered the room again and shutting the door once more after Tsuzuki followed in.

Inside, Tsuzuki found Hisoka sitting shyly with one leg tucked under his body. He was in a bit of an awkward position. 

Hisoka's head snapped up from where it was currently occupied on his clasped hands to stare at Tsuzuki. "What's he doing in here!" he demanded, clutching the sheet from the table and covering his body entirely. 

Watari nodded towards Tsuzuki with a grin. "He's the nurse! My assistant!"

Hisoka scowled and beckoned a finger towards the door. "I want him out!" he instructed hoarsely. 

"Bon…He's just here to help. Please?" he said. "I need to make sure you're in shape to continue the mission."

Hisoka's mouth shut. He was willing to do almost anything for the sake of a mission. He bit his bottom lip and decided to ignore Tsuzuki's presence.

Watari's grin widened. "It's not like he's never seen you naked before," he laughed out loud.

Hisoka gave an intense glare. "That doesn't count," he protested.

"I don't know," agreed Tsuzuki with Watari. "I mean, you really were burning with that fever when I took off your clothes. I say you were as naked as the day you were born!"

"Shut up!" Hisoka tried to yell louder but only received a violent cough.

"Speaking of fever, time to finish the examination," beamed Watari. He placed his clipboard down and set 003 on a box of gloves.

Watari took out a pair of gloves and slapped them on, stretching them so his hand would fit comfortably. He took the syringe he had originally placed down and approached Hisoka. "Okay, bon, let me see your arm. Then, one in your side. Those two spots are the ones where this particular medication can spread easily to heal you."

Hisoka instantly clutched his arm and side at the comment. Despite his usual treatments, something about needles or sharp object would bother him when they were aimed at him. He shivered slightly. 

Watari shot a glance towards Tsuzuki giving a slight nod.

"Here," Tsuzuki said cheerfully, propping himself beside Hisoka. Gently, he pulled Hisoka's back to his chest ignoring the protests and took hold of Hisoka's right arm. With one hand, he stretched it out and the other snaked around his partner's shoulder and straightened the arm so that Hisoka would not bend his elbow.

Hisoka whimpered but sighed. He turned his head and shut his eyes tightly, hoping to block the image of the needle entering his body.

Tsuzuki, having done this before, smiled and spoke comforting words to Hisoka. "Ne, after this we'll get lunch if you don't cry. Wakaba brought some great food and maybe if you're good enough, Watari will give you a lollipop."

Hisoka nudged Tsuzuki's ribs painfully. He attempted to focus on Tsuzuki's emotions to keep him from experiencing the pain.

With a soft chuckle, Watari approached the two and bent slightly at the waist. He removed a wipe from its package and rubbed it thoroughly at the spot where Hisoka's vein was visible.

He stole a glance and noted Hisoka's head turned and eyes tightly pinched shut. He cast his gaze back down and inserted the needle, pleased to not hear anything but a soft hiss. The arm twitched but Tsuzuki kept a firm grip, permitting Watari to inject the liquid in.

"Great," he said, removing the needle and pulling out the second. "Alright now. Can you scoot up a bit and turn a bit to your left?"

Hisoka, with manifest discontent, shoved Tsuzuki off him and obeyed.

Tsuzuki, not hurt with Hisoka's usual action, slid off the table and anxiously watched Watari.

Watari tested out the syringe to confirm that the liquid would exit. "Okay. Good," he complimented.

Slowly, he took the sheet and covered Hisoka up to his hips. 

"What are you doing?" asked Tsuzuki. He had never seen Watari inject Hisoka from the side.

Watari gave Tsuzuki a knowing smirk. "As much as I know you would enjoy a free show, I can't let you see Bon naked. I need to lift up his gown so I pull a sheet on."

Tsuzuki raised his eyebrows and asked, "Do you always do that?"

"Yes. It makes Bon much more comfortable," he explained, pulling up the gown. The sheet did prevent any other skin rather than his side and a slight view of his stomach to appear. 

Tsuzuki studied his partner's face. He looked…nervous. A sudden fear planted itself on Hisoka's face every now and then. A thought came to his mind.

"Does it hurt him?" Tsuzuki inquired. He simply thought it might have hurt because Hisoka only began getting these injections after the last mission.

Watari gave him a sympathetic look. "…I'm afraid it does. Not much I think. But it can be painful at times. I've been working on an improvement version of this medication. Bon, move your arm."

Hisoka placed his arm beside his head, clutching the tiny pillow for dear life. He took in a breath.

"Ready?"

He exhaled and nodded. He felt the cool pressure of the alcohol being rubbed gently on a specific joint. He looked up and saw Tsuzuki staring down at him. He mentally cursed. He had thought Tsuzuki had left the room by now. 

Of course, before he could direct Tsuzuki to withdraw from the room, he felt the needle plunge into him. With an openly cry, he buried his face in the pillow. The discomfort was exceedingly arduous. 

Pleasingly, it didn't last long enough to create another cry to erupt. With a moan, he waited as Watari placed a rather small patch over the area he injected Hisoka. He then relocated the gown back down past Hisoka's hips slightly.

"Are you okay, 'Soka?" questioned Tsuzuki, kneeling down to get a better glimpse at his partner.

Hisoka opened his eyes. "Why are you still here, idiot?"

Tsuzuki smiled sweetly. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to cry because I left," he explained.

Hisoka snarled and turned back to Watari who was adding pressure to his skin on different areas to find any disturbance. 

"Hm…Does this feel strange?" he examined as he pressed gently on Hisoka's ankle.

Hisoka gave a sharp cry. "Yes!"

Watari smiled sheepishly. "Sorry.

"You will be when I'm through with you…"

"Behave, Hisoka or I won't allow Watari to give you a sticker OR a lollipop."

"I thought I told you to get out!"

~*~*~*~

Tatsumi stares intently at Tsuzuki who fidgeted under his gaze uncomfortably. The secretary raised his eyebrows in amusement as he heard a grumbling vibration.

Tsuzuki blushed and gave a pleading look towards Tatsumi. "Tatsumi…"

"Oh no. You're not leaving this room until we've explained the proper necessities of this next plan," warned Tatsumi, not concealing any hint of weakness in his stern voice. He dared Tsuzuki to question him.

"But I'm hungry!" proclaimed Tsuzuki sitting upright. "Can't I just have a bit of that donut on the count—"

Konoe beat Tatsumi to the admonishing. "Tsuzuki," he began, "You had five already. It would be selfish if you do not save your own partner one."

"Oh but Hisoka got plenty of food from Wakaba!" Tsuzuki said almost in a begging tone.

Tatsumi rubbed his temples when Tsuzuki began to whimper from starvation. It was such an exaggeration but not to Tsuzuki.

A quiet voice broke through the tense yet silent room. "Tsuzuki can have it."

Everyone lifted their eyes to Hisoka, who, now fully dressed, stood beside Watari and was taking his usual seat across from Tsuzuki at the long wooden polished table. Expectantly, a cup of hot tea was settled on top of the table. It was green tea, naturally to Hisoka pleasure. He also took it without any mixture of sugar.

"How are you feeling, Kurosaki-kun?" asked Tatsumi before Tsuzuki could fondle the tired boy with useless blabber.

Hisoka gave a courteous nod. "I'm all right."

Watari snorted from where he stood beside the door and plopped into a seat adjacent to Tatsumi's. He gave a warm greeting to the secretary who barely noticed it. 

A sigh erupted from Konoe as he cast his eyes over the group and then to Watari. "How's he really doing, Watari?"

Watari jerked his head in the direction of Hisoka. "A lot of pain."

Hoping to ignore his partner's disappointed glare, Hisoka lifted his up and drank thankfully cautious as to not spill. He used his left hand, which was a bit shaky. His other arm was too numb to hold a spoon even. Mentally, he begged for morphine but did not want to fall asleep during an important case such as this.

Tatsumi shot Hisoka a strange look. "I assume he should be resting?"

"I'm well enough to contribute to the mission," Hisoka answered flatly before Watari could speak up.

Tsuzuki bit his lip, hesitant to speak. "Maybe we should wait a bit for Hisoka…"

"I'm fine!" retorted Hisoka, clanking his cup down onto the saucer decorated on the rim with golden vines weaving a masterpiece. 

Before Tsuzuki could lose his temper and protest, Tatsumi raised his voice to be heard. "Actually, we can do both."

All with the exception of Konoe stared at him.

"Our next task is for you two to be present at a ball held at the home of the Fitz Gilbert's tonight in a few hours. It's a party held every year. It supposedly is something of a get together with those of the upper class," Tatsumi said eyeing each of them.

Hisoka's mind thought back to the play "Romeo and Juliet". It reminded him of the celebration held by the Capulet family in which the two lovers met each other. Personally, he found it a passionate play but not one of his favorites. The idea of someone dying such tragic death was too confusing for him. Perhaps if he was in love, he might have appreciated the play more. Daisuke Sato then entered his mind…

"Kurosaki-kun."

Hisoka blinked and met Tatsumi's cold eyes. "Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

Opening his mouth to reply but finding no words coming out, Hisoka shut his lips tightly and shook his head. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's all right, though I must admit it's not like you. Either way, I had said that Daisuke's parents would not be attending the part personally. His sister will, though, but we've managed to…distract her, if you will so not to interfere with our mission," he explained, beginning to smile.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "And…?" 

Tatsumi did radiate a smile towards him. "You will go as the sister."

Death to Tatsumi.

"WHAT!" he shouted, bolting from his seat knocking it over on the hard surface.

Tsuzuki's chuckling grew into outrageous laughter at the thought of Hisoka in a skirt and flowers crowing his hair that would be decorated with bright ribbons.

Konoe smirked but maintained a calm cool. "Kurosaki-kun, please understand."

"I will NOT! This is absurd!" Hisoka shrieked. 

Watari went towards the large computer screen and tapped in a few digits on the side. An enormous portrait of the Renée Fitz Gilbert, age 16, sprung to life on the screen. Her lovely looks could only be described as identical to Hisoka's. The only two visible differences were of that of her larger chest and longer hair lying gently on her shoulders.

Watari smiled at the resemblance. "See, Bon? It's perfect! You two are like twins! And with my sex change potions—"

Hisoka groaned and slammed his fists furiously against the table, shaking it violently and clattering the other cups of hot liquid. "I will not turn myself into a woman!"

Tatsumi sweatdropped and shot a glare at Watari for frightening the boy. "Such a thing is not necessary. We simply need to er…execute some minor adjustment. For his hair, we can simply place a fake bun or ribbon with extending hair to the back of his head, giving him a slightly more feminine figure."

Hisoka was pure read from the humiliation he would experience and the anger raging within him like a mad tornado. "I. Will. Not."

Tsuzuki took the opportunity to know his position. He was also chewing and the sprinkled chocolate donut he was lusting for. "What will I be?"

Tatsumi offered Hisoka a sympathetic look as he addressed Tsuzuki. "You will attend as one of the family's closest and wealthiest companion. Raymond D'Aubigne."

Tsuzuki raised his head high a bit and placed a finger to his chin in thought. The only thing that bothered him was the French name. It was a bit difficult to pronounce actually. "Well," he teased smiling at Hisoka, "as long as I don't have to wear a dress, I'm okay."

"That's it! I REFUSE to participate in this if he keeps rubbing it in!" threatened Hisoka, rudely jerking his finger at the chortling Tsuzuki.

Konoe's lips twitched into a smirk. "We can arrange for him to wear a dress if needed."

Tsuzuki instantly gasped and stood up as well. "You really wouldn't do that…would you?"

"I'll add pink ruffles to the dress if you would aid me, Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi had said very softly, but not bothering to conceal his smile.

Hisoka, though still enraged, managed the tiniest of smirks. "Indeed. I'll be sure to add large red ribbons to his hair to add to the outfit."

"You guys! That's not funny!"

"Perhaps Wakaba would allow us to use her make up?" suggested Konoe, ignoring Tsuzuki's surprised look.

Hisoka nodded. "I'm sure she won't mind. Perhaps she'll even have a pair of high healed shoes to match."

"Now that's just cruel! You guys! Stop ignoring me! Guys!" 

~*~*~*~

__

They hate me. 

They despise me. 

I hate them too.

They betrayed me.

I'm so lonely.

They do not know what they have dealt with.

I am Lucifer. 

I am darkness.

I am an anti-Christ.

Fuck the pure and innocent. 

I will not allow myself to become their plaything.

Death to God and His Angels.

Death to you.

~*~End~*~

A/N: The ending was…hmm…awkward. I'm so happy I was able to upload something! I'm still having difficulty with uploading Survival of the Parents and Akusho. *sigh* At least, I got this one up. I'm going to attempt to upload more fics. A lot. And I think I'll be able to upload Survival of the Parents. I will make this laptop work. I swear to you all! ^_^ Did you like? It will be a very…very interesting plot. You can't resist it. 

Write a review and I'll respond! ^_^ I love reading and responding to reviews. It's nice to get to know others who enjoy my work. Such nice people. 

****

If I get a lot of reviews, I'll post up 4 chapters of a fic of your choice. Please read your choices below.

TELL ME WHAT 4 CHAPTERS/FICS DO YOU WANT UPDATED AND THE FOUR WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE UPDATED. 

THESE ARE YOUR CHOICES:

Fics already posted:

Survival of the Parents

Beyond These Tears

Fics not posted yet (these ones are all humorous and with the cast of Yami no Matsuei): 

A satire fic dealing** with newlyweds and couples in disagreement. Think marriage is all that great? Think again. ^_^**

A satire fic dealing** with human laziness (slightly AU)**

A satire fic dealing** with that all time favorite "shitty day"**

A satire fic **poking fun at that human behavior (love, sex, drugs, drinking, you name it)**

These fics are serious and relate to issues that society deals with today (cast of YnM):

A fic where Tsuzuki and Hisoka adopt a child and are forced to cope with the disgust and resentfulness from those around them (with the exception of their close friends. AU).

A fic where Hisoka is consumed by his austere Catholic family, which require him to understand and accept their religion and harsh ways. Though when he is introduced into the outside world, he meets a man, who teaches him of friendship and courage. Enter a world where religion conceals paradoxes and where the final question lies. Can Hisoka escape his chains of torment? ~~ **(Friends say they highly recommend it. *shrugs* ^_^)**

I'll leave it at that for now. I have plenty more, but I don't want to throw too much at you. ^_^ *hugs* I love you all.

**** **__**


	2. Luc is Straight?

Beyond These Tears

A/N: You guys are wonderful. 

The last winner to be posted. Now read the others when you're done and I'll try to give another treat to you guys. 

SORRY FOR ERRORS AGAIN. Like I said, I don't have a beta reader anymore ^_^;;; So…I'm a bit bad at spelling mistakes and so on. Forgive me! 

And excuse my poor French! O_o

~*~*~*~

Shuffling along the cold and defiled street, a young boy no older than the age of ten struggled to locate his large home. The howling night grew chilling and radiated a powerful and frightening whisper to anyone that dare think of him or herself bold enough to walk in the darkness of this time. 

__

Who is this?

A branch cracked beneath the pressure of a foot.

"Qui está la?" he frantically asked spinning towards the original spot the sound had came from. He sighed, taking in a breath to relax his nerves. He resumed strolling towards where he thought was home. [Who's there?]

Scanning over the area, the boy noted the abnormality of it. The strange garment over his eyes didn't provide any use for seeing as well. He was ordered to always have it tied around his eyes preventing others from…well, he didn't want to ponder over that thought. It was silky, at least and especially made for him to see through it while others could not. 

He began to wonder if he could slip it off just for the time being. No one was in sight, after all. He paused for a moment and reached his small hands to untie the knot of the black garment. 

Someone was following his track. 

…_He looks so familiar…_

He hesitated and placed his hands back to his sides. It was then that he realized how cold it was despite the warmth his two shirts, pants, and coat provided him. Reluctantly took a few small steps forward.

Footsteps behind him followed.

He stopped.

So did the sound behind him.

A sudden storm of fear rushed over his body. He spun around to spot what it was that was following him. No one stood behind him.

To his right, he heard the fluttering of a coat that was not his.

To his left, he heard the faintest of chuckles emerging beyond the cherry blossoms. 

"Arrête!" he shouted at the sounds, shielding his ears with his hands. [Stop!] 

Not wanting to hear anymore and for the fear of his very life, he stumbled into a sprint. Panting, his brain ordered his legs to pound harder into the surface giving him a bit of a quicker speed.

__

Run! Run!

As expected, the steps behind him began to quicken with such a rapid speed, the boy was tempted to take a glimpse behind him. Of course, nothing was behind him. 

"Ah!" A broad chest was the first thing he crashed into causing him to topple over and collide roughly into the ground. A tear in his pants near his inner thigh began to seep with blood. He whimpered in pain.

"Do not be frightened, boy."

__

…No…No!

Lifting his eyes, the boy stared at an angel. It was though, in reality, a tall man clad in pure white with silver hair lightly dripping over one side of his face. His piercing eye seductively studied the boy from head to toe.

The man smiled gently and leaned down so that he sat back on his heels. "Are you okay?" the man asked soothingly, reaching out to touch the wound.

The boy withered under the hand and scrambled backward. "Non!" he screamed. [No!]

"Don't be afraid," the man paused in his speech. "Can you speak Japanese?"

The boy either was ignoring him or didn't want to respond. All he asked was, "Qui…Qui est tu?" [Who…Who are you?]

All around them, cherry blossoms began to fall and smeared blood where they landed.

The man sighed. "I see. Well then," he gave another pause and thought for a moment racking through his mind. After a while, he pointed to his chest. "Je m'appelle Muraki," he then said. [I am called Muraki.]

__

Muraki! 

The boy shuddered at the name and began to sit up.

"What's the matter?" Muraki asked teasingly switching to Japanese. "I know you understand me."

"Non!" cried the boy. He began to back away quickly.

Muraki gave a smirk and sat up as well, gently massaging his clothing to rid of the wrinkles. "I wouldn't run if I were you," he warned, "I know where you live. Follow me."

Again, the boy screamed 'Non!' and took off into the thick brush of cherry blossom trees. Though the deeper he ventured further, the more confused he became as to where he was. He hissed when a thorn from some bush dug itself into his side. He cried out when he tugged on his leg, not bothering if the wound was growing deeper and to a deathly state. Finally, with a final jerk, it came free.

__

Don't! Not in here! Run as far as possible from this place!! RUN!

His body was too weak. Being locked within a home always prevented him from developing any muscle or running skills. He wanted to collapse onto an ocean of blossoms and sleep.

He gasped. Before him, under a large blossom tree was a boy near 14, broken and lying in an awkward position. His robe had been torn and shredded from his body by thirsty hands and was carelessly tossed aside. His body was soaked in blood with the markings of a possessive cursed. Bright green eyes, blank, stared straight at the boy. Concealing those eyes, was honey hair that was disheveled as if someone had run his or her hands through it roughly.

__

Me…It's…Me… 

That man was around though. He was sure of it. But before he could even decide where to escape, large hands circled his waist and pulled him against another body.

"Why do you run, child?" Muraki whispered. "Ah…I see you've found my favorite toy. Such a lovely doll…So perfect…"

"…Hi…Hisoka…" whispered the boy. 

"You are acquainted with him, are you not? Or, at least…you recall him."

With passionate rage, the boy pulled violently on a hand, brought it to his mouth, and plunged his teeth into it, making sure to pierce a bone. The man wouldn't budge though. 

The other hand began to caress his stomach.

Struck with panic, he twisted aggressively to a brutal extent. The man gently retrieved his hand and massaged small circles on his small back. Instantly, the boy's body tensed and then quickly relaxed with a tiny moan of pleasure. 

The memory of his father sprang into his mind at the touch. His father would gently embrace him in strong arms and rock him so kindly. At the same time, Muraki created little circles on the smaller form's back, creating tiny mewls to erupt. 

Muraki gave an amused chuckle and tickled the boy's ear with one word. "Diable." [Devil]

__

..No…Don't let him get to you! Don't let Muraki win! Don't let him! 

The boy's eyes snapped open at the scream that tore through the dream. He shrieked and gave an amazing blow to Muraki's shin before twisting his spine painfully and pressing his hands to the large chest. With a grunt, he gave a brutal push in attempt to escape. A hand caught his wrist and altered the bone with a flick of the wrist, literally. 

"Ahh!"

__

MURAKI! LET HIM GO! Stop! Stop! 

Muraki forced the boy to meet his visible eye and raised a hand near the face. Softly, he traced the garment concealing his eyes and snaked his hand behind the ear he so wished to bite, but kept control. He began undoing the garment.

The boy's eyes were widening at the action. He blinked a bit as the garment slid down his face, exposing his brilliantly strange eyes. 

Muraki smirked. He brought his hand back and covered those eyes. "Let me see your agony…Let me hear you scream…."

Within two seconds, the child screeched inhumanly and twitched and jerked disturbingly.

With a laugh, Muraki heard Hisoka's shouts and pleas to allow the boy to escape. 

"What on earth do you speak of, boy?" Muraki hissed softly towards the invisible form. "This is your dream…You're making it happen."

__

No! 

"H…Hisoka…" came the child's soft beg for mercy. "A…Ai…Aide-m…Aide-moi…!" [Help me!]

__

Muraki! 

"He's calling for you, boy. He's calling for help again. You won't help him though," stated Muraki with such interest he gave a wide smile.

The boy gave one last plead for help before permitting his agony to explode in Hisoka's mind from where he slept. 

HELP ME!!!

~*~*~*~

"Muraki!"

Hisoka gave a shrill cry in a desperate attempt to save the child in his dreams. Bolting from the bed and shredding the sheets off him with the strength not needed to do such a task, he leapt from the bed and darted his eyes around his small and plain room.

Suddenly, an irritatingly painful sound tore through his ears. His eyes set on his small alarm clock sitting calmly upon his white table. The bold red letters read 6:24 a.m.

Hisoka took in a relaxing breath, hoping to regain sense of his vision. It was not a dream. He knew that much but was unwillingly to inform anyone of it. No, this was his own problem that had to be dealt with. He slammed his hand against the clock, setting off the piercing screech.

Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair roughly and then his eyes. He decided a shower would be best rather than one after work. Shredding out of his clothing, Hisoka left them in a basket near the closet for his dirty laundry, and entered his neatly capacious bathroom.

Leaning over, he twisted the knobs to create a warm flow of liquid to spray out as he reached for a towel and set it on the seat of the toilet for easy access. Waiting only a couple more seconds, he stepped into the shower, welcoming the harsh pricks on his skin. 

"Daisuke…How I miss you," he whispered. He ran his hand through his hair with shampoo rubbing vigorously. 

He began to rinse when sudden flashes of pain shot through his arms and proceeded down his back and chest towards his ankles.

Groaning with torment, Hisoka leaned against the railing in his shower to steady himself. He peered down and saw the marks of his curse weaving delicately across his body with rapid speed.

Rage boiled through his veins and he lifted something he wasn't sure of and was prepared to toss it at the wall with all his strength. Though just as he was about to release the object, a pounding knock came to his ears.

Scrambling out and dropping whatever it was in his hands Hisoka groped for his towel. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he shut off the water and cursed when he instead twisted the knobs to full blast.

Hisoka gave a groan and reached further to reach for the knob that controlled the cold water and slipped on his rug, tumbling into the steamy hot water.

Screaming, he crawled out desperately and managed to shut off the water, still hearing the pounding on the door. Still burning, Hisoka ignored the pain tossed his damp towel aside, reaching for his robe.

Just as he reached for it, his knee crashed into the counter where the sink lied and he stumbled. Luckily, he managed to regain his footing just as his foot got caught on the towel he tossed aside, sending him crashing into his room in a not so pleasant position.

Again the annoying racket from the door. 

Ripping the robe over his trembling body, Hisoka ran towards the door, thinking it an emergency with the violent knocks that would plant murder on his precious door. 

Perhaps it was the hate the gods had for him. Whatever the reason, Hisoka crossed across the carpet and gave a shriek when he stepped on something that squirmed beneath him and crawled up his ankle toward between his legs. 

"Hello! Hisoka!"

Hisoka couldn't tell instantly who the voice was nor did he care since an enormous spider wriggled up his robe.

"Ah!" he screamed again, wrenching it off from his body before it could bite. Hisoka panted for a moment before he stumbled the last few steps and placed his hand on the doorknob to open the door to the rude intruder.

His visitor grew tire of his slow pace and managed to break the lock before plunging the door back.

Of course, Hisoka was still before it, thus, causing the door to smash into his body sending him sprawling to the ground, with bruises fading as quickly as they came.

"Hisoka! I've been…Oh god! I'm so sorry!"

Hisoka's eyes saw spots of lovely and radiant colors before coming to focus on a pair of violet eyes. "..T…Tsu…Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki smiled in shame and wrapped one arm around his partner's back to lift him into a sitting position. "I've been trying to get to you but you never answered!"

Smack!

"Ow! What was that for!" Tsuzuki demanded, rubbing his swelling cheek.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes and stood up, minding to keep his robe from rising up. "I went through hell this morning just because YOU find it so peachy to come to MY home at 6:30 in the morning?!"

Tsuzuki blinked at him in surprise. "It's almost 8:30, Hisoka. See? My watch says so."

He twisted his wrist to show Hisoka the time.

"But…My clock…" Hisoka growled and stomped into his room. His clock raid 6:24 a.m.

"Ooh, looks like it's dead," Tsuzuki whispered near his ear, peering into the room. He caught a glimpse of the bathroom, dripping from all sides of steamy water. "What happened in here?"

"Shut up." Hisoka stole a glance at his skin and thanked whatever gods there were for allowing his cursed marks to vanish. "I'm getting dressed, then we go."

"Are you alright? I heard you scream."

"Spider."

"I didn't know you were afraid of spiders."

"You would be too if it tried to bite you between your legs."

"Maybe it likes you."

"Maybe I should get a new partner."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe you better shut up before you tempt me into it."

"Go ahead."

"You'd cry."

"Yes."

"Idiot."

"You're my friend too."

"…Tsuzuki."

"Yes?"

"…Privacy."

"…Gotcha."

~*~*~*~

"Tonight you go undercover at the Fitz Gilbert," Tatsumi said skimming over the members of the table. "Watari, I believe you have the extra details and…costumes?"

Hisoka shifted in his seat and silently dared Tsuzuki to make a comment.

Tsuzuki, on the contrary, remained perfectly still and content in his seat, nibbling on a muffin with chocolate chips in it. 

"Yup!" cried Watari standing up abruptly with 003 hooting in alarm. "Come along, Tsuzuki, Bon. Time to get you all dressed up!"

Without hesitation, Tsuzuki choked down the remainder of his muffin and bounded off after his friend. Hisoka came in close behind them, contemplating the pleasure he'd receive if they were both to have a second funeral.

"Okay, now," Watari began, disturbingly excited from Hisoka's point of view, "Tsuzuki, you come with me to that room and Bon, you go into that one across from us where Wakaba will be waiting for you."

Hisoka's eye began twitching. "Excuse me?"

"Wakaba will help with your costume. I personally found it too difficult to handle. You know women and their clothing." Watari patted his shoulder and shoved him down the hall and thrust him into the room. "We'll meet you with the others in the great dining room in one hour. Bye."

The door shut behind him.

"Oh, hello there Hisoka-kun!" Wakaba cheerfully announced, from where she stood over a table with accessories that you could drown in.

Hisoka coughed a bit. "…Hello."

Wakaba ushered him forward and forced him into a seat. "Well now, let's get started. This is going to take us the whole hour."

"Is that necessary?"

Wakaba blinked. "Of course! Women always take extra time looking good. Come now. Off with your clothes."

Hisoka stumbled backward farther into his seat. "No!" he cried, flushing. Things were certainly moving quickly.

"Oh, Hisoka-kun," Wakaba admonished, offering him a strange pair of…panties?

He eyed them with curiosity and struggled to shove them aside. "What are those?"

"You can't possibly think you're wearing boxers or men's briefs in a DRESS. It's very obvious. Watari made these especially to fit your…needs," Wakaba explained, blushing slightly.

Hisoka cried out when they were placed on his lap. "Oh god…"

"Come now." Wakaba brushed back her wavy hair and pointed to the panty…things. "I've seen plenty of men naked. Don't be shy. Just hurry up so we can begin. We still have to do make up, hair, accessories…"

"Whoa! Whoa! I do not wear make up!"

Wakaba gave a gently smile and responded, "First time for everything. Now hurry up, dear."

Hisoka grumbled and stood up, examining the garment that he would take pride in burning. Just before Wakaba turner her back to give him some privacy, he stopped her with a call.

"One question," he said, placing a hand on his hip.

She smiled. "Yes?"

"…How do these things go on?"

"…This is going to take a while."

~*~*Few moments later*~*~

"Oi, Hisoka-kun! Please stop moving so much!"

"I…CAN'T…BREATHE!"

"Don't be a baby. It's supposed to be tight around your waist."

"My waist is thin enough! I don't want to crush my ribs, Wakaba!"

"Oh now. Hush up. Some women remove their lower ribs to fit into one of these things."

"Are any of them around now?"

"…I think there are a couple."

"Correct, Wakaba. And those are in mental institutions mourning the lost of their ribs."

"Hisoka-kun!"

"What!"

"…There."

"God! That hurt!"

"Dear, you need to make it look convincing. Stop fussing. How are the panties?"

"They're itchy…"

"…."

"THEY ARE! I want them off!"

"What about the bra?"

"I hate it! I hate it, hate it, hate it! It's uncomfortable! I feel like I just got two sacks of rice and attached them to my ass and chest."

"Hisoka-kun, please. Stop whining. Let me adjust the dress more. It's wrinkled on one side."

"Ah!"

"What is it, Hisoka-kun? Did I hurt you?"

"What the hell…What's this?"

"Glitter."

"I'm not putting on glitter! Get away!"

"Please!"

"No! I feel ridiculous as it is in PANTIES and with a stuffed bra!"

"But you look good in it!"

"…You're saying I'm better looking as a girl?"

"Hisoka-kun, please!"

"No, no, no! I will not! Hey…Stop that! Ew! What is that smell?"

"Perfume…"

"It smells like a monkey's ass."

"Hisoka-kun! I'll make Watari-san hold you down so we can give you his sex change potion."

"…"

"…Well…?"

"…I still think the stuffed ass thing is much."

"Oh fine! Men!"

"…Hmph."

"….Stupid…..babies…wussy…..monkey…."

"Are you grumbling to yourself?"

"…Hisoka-kun, where did you put the make-up I asked you to hold for me?"

"Hm…Heard of the word 'trash can' before?"

"You're impossible, Hisoka-kun."

"Dressing in drag isn't a quality for being impossible last time I checked."

"…"

"You smiled."

"Heh. Come now, let's begin with the mascara…"

"…Can I use the bathroom first?"

"But…well, I suppose. Quickly."

"…Thank you."

"…..Hisoka-kun? Hisoka-kun? Are you done yet?"

"…"

"Hisoka-kun? Oh! Hisoka-kun, unlock this door this instant."

"Sorry, busy climbing out the window."

"Hisoka-kun! HISOKA-KUN!"

~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki flashed a grin as the others greatly complimented his neat tuxedo yet rich-like look thanks to Watari. He spun around to give them a glimpse of the fine detail in his jacket before bowing in a mock curtsey.

"Well done," exclaimed Konoe smiling with approval.

Tatsumi nodded in agreement. He had to admit that the outfit suited his ex-partner quite well.

"I'd have to admit that he doesn't look too bad in my shoes," Terazuma mumbled, leaning near the wall.

Tsuzuki only grinned even wider. "I look good in anything."

"Except when you're naked."

"You're right…Then I look drop dead sexy."

Terazuma rolled his eyes and tried not to create a mental image. He parted his lips to remark a rude comment before Tatsumi raised a hand to silence them all, which they so obediently did. They heard the muffled protests of a small form and a high admonishing of a female.

Konoe looked around the room nervously. "That must be Kurosaki-kun and Wakaba-chan."

As if on cue, the doors swung open with Wakaba proclaiming a greeting to all. It was only a second later she realized that she stood alone at the entrance. She glanced behind her and made a scolding sound.

"Oi, Hisoka-kun! You look good! Don't be ashamed!"

With effort and a grunt, Wakaba dragged in Hisoka…or…what was once Hisoka through the doors.

Konoe's eyes popped from his sockets.

Watari gasped in amazement.

Terazuma struggled to keep his nose from bleeding.

Tatsumi's jaw was wide ajar.

Tsuzuki…

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME YOU BASTARD!" Hisoka screeched, lounging onto his partner, threatening to rip his organs out one by one if he didn't silence his giggles.

"Hisoka-kun! You're going to ruin your dress!" Wakaba cried in desperate attempt to stop the two. She clung to Hisoka and with the strength that amazed all, tore him off from Tsuzuki.

"I swear I'll—"

Wakaba clicker her tongue in disagreement. "Ladies do not threaten others, Hisoka-kun!"

"RELEASE ME! I'M GOING TO USE YOUR HEAD AS—"

"SILENCE!"

Hisoka froze from his position under Wakaba's arms, as did Tsuzuki, who was scrambling away from the boy's Kicks of Doom.

Tatsumi sighed and cleared his throat from the cry that had just erupted from where his usual calm voice would come. "Now, Kurosaki-kun," he chided, "don't you dare allow that temper of yours to interfere with this mission."

"I better get paid double for this!" Hisoka hissed, adjusting the er…stuffed bra that was slipping.

Wakaba pouted and demanded Hisoka to stand still as she adjusted his wrinkled dress. It was a rather pale and dark dress that extended from where his "breasts" were implanted. Wakaba had insisted that they leave Hisoka's legs as they were and to just place a pair of very slightly high heeled matching shoes. As she had commented, the "legs are as sexy as they are", only furthering Hisoka's threats.

She stood and began adjusting the fake bun attached to his regular hair, which contained a few ornaments to match his make-up and clothing. The ribbon was the tool that concealed the clip that attached the fake to the real hair. 

"Wonderful," she praised now eyeing the make-up. There wasn't much to add, she thought personally. The eye shadow was very light and the blush could scarcely be seen. The only noticeable piece of make-up was the pink lipstick that gave a rare glow to his lips.

Tsuzuki approached his partner, careful as to any twitching that may signal an attack. "I think it's nice, Soka. I didn't mean to laugh, really. It's just they way you looked at the time was funny."

"Shut.Up."

Terazuma managed to conceal his awe and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Ah…Um…I suppose they should get going now, eh? The party should be starting soon."

Konoe nodded. "That's correct. Tatsumi, will you please aid them out?"

With a nod, Tatsumi ushered Tsuzuki out and followed after a disturbingly tranquil Hisoka. 

Wakaba grinned with delight and latched onto Terazuma's arm. "Oh, I wish I was as pretty as him!"

"Woman! Get off!"

"So pretty!"

"STOP THAT!"

~*~*Party Time*~*~

Within the enormous room were small gatherings of respected people of Japan indulged in fancy talk and small conversation, stood Hisoka, away form the men that continued to drop flirtatious gestures his way. A particular man that had found an interest in him was Luc Audley, a very well respected man from France that had moved to Japan for some business crap that Hisoka…er…Renée didn't care for. 

Thankfully, Luc was on the other side of the room. At the moment, Taiko Dou-something was speaking to him about the benefits of purchasing used vehicles or whatnot. Hisoka wanted to curl up and die of boredom. 

"Ah, Renée," Taiko whispered in his deep tone, "my lectures appear to bore you."

__

A genius too, eh? Moron, Hisoka sneered in his mind. He restrained a groan and struggled to keep his smile kind and sincere. "Not at all, Taiko-san," he began with a voice of pure innocence and a tad higher than his usual tone. "I simply was…"

"Indulged into the music," a voice said with a thick accent before them, growing louder with each closer approach.

The two turned their heads up to find a young and handsome young man before them. Hisoka was tempted to scream in irritation. Luc stood before him, one hand behind his back while the other twirled a glass of wine. Hisoka noted the glass was half-empty.

He gave a charming smile towards Hisoka and nodded politely to the aging Taiko. "I believe this dance is for two. I came alone with no partner…" he explained, casting Hisoka a suggestive look.

"Oh…" Hisoka bit his lip, instantly regretting it upon tasting the awful taste of the lipstick that was smeared across. 

Luc set his glass down upon a tray that a passing waiter was balancing with one hand. He then bowed towards Hisoka and offered a long tanned hand. "Shall we dance?"

"…uh…" Hisoka contemplated on a polite turn down but also was tempted. He had to admit that it was perhaps better than to listen to Taiko's constant rambling. The old man was beginning to take an interest in him that made a sickening feeling in his stomach grow worse.

Though before he could find an excuse, Luc had taken his hand that was currently twisting a portion of his…dress. 

Hisoka blinked in surprise and narrowed his eyes. "Hey!"

"It was a pleasure seeing you, Taiko," Luc quickly announced waving at the old man before dragging Hisoka off toward a more secluded area of the enormous room. 

Once at his destination, and with a still struggling Hisoka, Luc turned to face him. "Now, don't tell me you'd rather have heard the old man talk you to death, eh, love?"  


"Renée, please. Not 'love'," Hisoka chastised, attempting to sound calm. He couldn't help but flush with anger when Luc ran his dark eyes over his face.

"Of course…" Luc whispered. His eyes glanced to the side where the pianist had developed a more appropriate tune to the song, giving a steady beat for dancing. "Shall we dance?"

Hisoka bit his lip and shook his head. _Stay in role…Tsuzuki should be coming by soon…_"I'm not much of a dancer."

"Oh, don't be modest, love! I know you want to become a dancer. You attend the Dance Academy, non?"

Hisoka mentally screamed. Tatsumi had not told him that part of Renée's personal life. "Of…course…I just…"

Luc chuckled and slid his finger onto Hisoka's hips. "Embarrassed, eh love? I'm no prize winning dancer, but I know fairly well my ballroom dancing."

Having no other choice, Hisoka prayed Tsuzuki would not saunter in during this time. The last thing he needed was his partner watching him dance with a perverted man. 

Hisoka recalled the steps of the dancing and slid a hand onto Luc's shoulder, wishing he could die all over again rather than be with this…man. The man's presence was always uncomfortable and yet, Hisoka could not sense any darkness about him.

Speaking of sensing, Hisoka blushed furiously when his empathy snatched a thought from Luc. Using his bangs to conceal the blush, he began to follow Luc's movements and made an effort to enjoy it. 

Apparently, Luc grew bolder and snaked the hand on Hisoka's hip to the curve of his back, right near a certain rounder area. Gasping, Hisoka shifted backward hoping to break their contact and create an excuse to use the ladies' room. Luc simply groped tightly and pressed their bodies together. Not rudely or suggestively, but comfortably and gentle.

"Do not be alarmed, love…"

Hisoka hissed in the back of his mind. He despised the nickname Luc had developed for him. How long has it been since they had arrived…9 hours? Something like that…

Luc's smiled was gentle as he continued speaking softly. "I'm not going to rape you, or anything. Relax! Enjoy the music!"

Sighing, Hisoka nodded his head. "Of course, Sir Luc. I am sorry for giving you the impression that I was uncomfortable."

"Ah, don't be so formal, love. Just address me as plain old 'Luc'."

"…You know…You don't appear the kind to be rich or work with a formal business," Hisoka suggested taking the opportunity to fish out some dirt about the strange man.

Luc clicked his tongue as if thinking for a moment. "I get that a lot," he admitted, smiling, "not many people expect me to me the formal kind. I look more like your common drop dead sexy actor, eh love?"

…_Maybe he has a defect…_

"Anyway, I took over my father's company after his suicide," Luc explained with a disturbingly eased voice.

Hisoka spun around slowly as Luc held his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Suicide? What…um…"

"Why, perhaps? Well, I know it wasn't a suicide. More like a murder, I think. See, I had a kid brother. He was only turning ten years old last month. Big age, difference, eh love?

Well, one day I'm just doing my regular work with my father's assistance in France dealing with a financial mistake that had occurred…"

Hisoka's eyes widened slightly. Perhaps this dance would be of use. His mind clicked instantly catching a bit of an idea as to what happened to the man's brother.

Luc sighed and gave Hisoka another twirl before speaking again, more slowly. "I get a call from my brother's nanny. Mother had died five years after my brother was born. Anyway, she's in a hysterical situation, crying and screaming. I asked her what's wrong and she stops for a moment. 

She then starts again and says 'someone's taken him! Someone's taken little Henry!' I didn't understand much after that. I just called my father, told the nanny to call the police and rushed home. Well, when I got in, the house was pretty decent. Nothing out of place. I found his nanny upstairs in his room, crying."

"Was his room damaged?" Hisoka asked curiously, assuming the answer was yes.

Luc nodded. "Yeah. Some bastard got in while my brother was taking a nap. There must have been something going on because of the mess that happened. My brother might have tried to escape."

The music died down and began to take a more delightful tune. Among them, the cheerful voices boomed within their ears.

"…Shall we take this outside?" Hisoka suggested, heading out the two large glass doors that lead to the balcony where the garden lied beneath.

Luc didn't speak but followed. 

"Now…You said your brother was taking a nap, right?"

"That's correct, love," Luc said, stepping down the stairs in unison with Hisoka's graceful ones.

Hisoka ignored the name, realizing the man would not cease to call refer to him as 'love' even if he offered him free sex. Okay, maybe but that wasn't the significance of his thinking. "Uh-huh," he murmured in thought, "Luc, how many ten year olds do you know of that take naps?"

Raising his eyebrows, Luc caught the hint. "My brother usually never took naps after the age of six. His nanny said he was feeling sleepy and went to take a nap. She even made sure he was settled in bed. She couldn't…"

"No, no," Hisoka snapped, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "I doubt she had anything to do with it. Was there anyone else in the home besides her?"

Luc stared at him intensely. "You sound awfully suspicious about something."

Hisoka blushed, just noticing he was forgetting his role. "Ah…I'm sorry…Please go on with your tale about your father." Luc's father was oblivious to him at the time. He was pleased to have remembered and to change the subject before Luc became suspicious as well.

"Well…Like I said, he was kidnapped from what we gathered. The police confirmed it as well. I won't go into the details but Father became devastated. He loved Henry so much. 

My father and I…didn't get along well. I wanted to become a musician. Not some…businessman. Father wanted another child to take the company under the rightful name and once Henry was born, my God, was he happy.

Henry did everything perfectly according to my father. After his abduction, my father wasn't the same. I was a bit jealous, but I didn't give a damn about the old man. I cared more about my brother's whereabouts.

Well, two weeks later the police found evidence of his whereabouts. A woman spotted him in England. 

Well, just as quickly, we lost track of him again. Sucks, eh? We just waited. Then, about a month later, a man near Paris said he knew something about my brother. Father immediately left to meet with the man. He was gone for about three days, the second day was when they met from what I got. 

I guess father stayed one more night before returning home. During that night, the man who had spoken to father was murdered suspiciously. I can assume that my father was oblivious to this fact. Then, he just woke up, and began heading home. He did call that morning while driving. He said he would explain everything as soon as he got home.

His last words were 'everything is going to be all right'. God damn it! Those damn cops immediately see those words as a suicide goodbye! They said he ran straight into a tree. But it makes no sense!"

Hisoka cringed at the loud and harsh tone. He had to admit it was all too coincidental. And the story made no sense at all to him. The man who was speaking to Luc's father dies that night and Luc's father the next day. "Someone didn't want that man to spill the beans. So they killed him…and your father since he knew as well. Did you tell the police about the talk they had?"

Luc groaned and sat on a bench in front of a water fountain. Two dancers stood as still as statues at the top of the angelic design. "I did. They said they had no proof. They had only my word."

"But…Surely the phone company…"

"Impossible. They found no trace of the man calling our home. No one saw my father enter the man's house. No one was a friend with that man. Everyone cast me out after that. Thought I was going crazy," Luc snapped back rudely, instantly regretting it. He patted the seat beside him with an apologetic grin.

Hisoka sat and fidgeted a bit. "I'm sorry…"

Luc cast a glance into his eyes. "You believe me?"

Although the man disturbed him, Hisoka could understand the loss of someone dear to him or the thought of becoming a pariah. He knew that well. "Yes."

Luc angrily turned away to glare at a particular spot on a flower. "…They said he was upset about the loss of his son…Bullshit. He wouldn't kill himself over that…"

Everything was much too suspicious. Hisoka cocked his head, examining the man closely. He just noticed a strange marking that crawled near the area where Luc's pulse would be. He leaned in and brushed a hand on the stiff jaw, lifting it upward. 

"What's this?"

"Ah!"

Hisoka withdrew his hand swiftly but Luc managed to grip it within his hand tightly. "S…Sorry, I didn't know it hurt."

Luc stood still and bore his eyes through Hisoka's eyes, refusing to release the stare or grip in his hand. The edges of his lips twitched and he laughed. "Doesn't hurt, love. You're hands are ice cold, is all."

Hisoka smiled slightly, feeling awkward doing so. Hey, he heard Renée smiled a lot. Got to keep the role in check, right...Maybe?

Luc took both of the smaller hands and held them, spreading the heat from his own to Hisoka's. "There. I'll warm 'em up."

__

Time to change the subject…"So…what did happen to your neck?"

"Ah, this old scar? Got into a fight with someone. One of the reasons Father didn't like me was because I did a lot of drugs and drug dealing as a teenager. I got some good scars from those days. I realized how stupid I was, but oh well."

"I see…Um…" Hisoka cleared his throat and found interest on the garden itself. 

Luc shifted his eyes to wear Hisoka's were. "You like this? The more country look?"

"Yes, it's peaceful."

Luc gave another chuckle and asked, "So, what's your favorite dish?"

Hisoka found the question completely off subject but decided to answer. He thought and mentally cursed when he recalled never being told about this. Well, he could just make it up.

"Um…chicken," he blurted out.

A strange change in Luc's appearance occurred for a split second. "…Chicken?"

Hisoka shrugged. "Chicken in soup is really good."

For an instant, he assumed Luc was going to ask something else, but the man kept silent.

Becoming restless, Hisoka's ennui grew to an uncomfortable point. He was going to suggest a walk in hopes to learn more about the Fitz Gilbert family or others, but sensed Tsuzuki's mind searching for him just thin.

Hisoka managed to jerk his hands back to his lap and stood up, pulling down his dress and adjusting his balance on the shoes he so wanted to burn. "I should be getting back in. Besides it's become chilly."

Nodding in agreement, Luc stood as well and stood. He wrapped an arm strongly around Hisoka's frail exposed shoulders with a smile. Though instead of heading toward the mansion, Luc aided him deeper into the garden, turning every so often.

"…Luc? The mansion is on the other side."

"I know."

Hisoka sighed and followed not sensing any threat. Perhaps Luc was going to try to seduce him privately. He didn't mind actually. If Luc tried to shove something up his skirt, he'll just insist he had gotten his period. Simple as that.

Or not.

Within an instant, Hisoka cried out as Luc shoved him roughly against a wall near a patch of roses and other wild flowers.

Luc smirked and rested on hand on his own hip while the other leaned over Hisoka's head. "Well…Care to tell me what's going on?"

Hisoka blinked, dazed from the blow his head experienced, and shook his head. "I don't understand…"

A pistol was pressed to his jaw, teasing as it ran up and down to his collarbone. "Very funny. Everyone knows Renée is a dedicated vegetarian and has never attended a Dance Academy. She wants to become a model, not a dancer. And she loves the city, not the country look."

Shit! Caught big time!

Reading the shock in Hisoka's wide eyes, Luc's smirked widened as he rested the gun near Hisoka's hip. "You're eyes are brighter than hers and you rarely smile. Two big give aways. Others won't notice. But I do. Who are you?"

"…"

"Answer or I'll blow your fucking cock off!" Luc shouted.

Hisoka cried out when the gun was pressed between his leg, wrinkling his skirt. "Wha…How the hell…I…" _Don't let him win, Kurosaki! Come on, think! _

Luc continued to glare death into his eyes before be pulled the gun away. He sighed and hid it beneath his shirt once more and lazily drew out a cigarette. Muttering something and fumbling in his pocket, he withdrew a lighter and lit his cigarette before placing the lighter in its respectful spot.

Hisoka took the thought of run into consideration but thought against it when Luc turned to face him again. 

"Sorry about that. Thought you were a threat. You're on my side. I suppose I won't blow your cover," he said tiredly and exhaled the smoke that had filled his lungs.

Hisoka ran a hand through his hair and found the fake portion of it missing. He found it near his feet and bent down to retrieve it. He felt Luc's eyes watching him cautiously throughout the entire movement.

"Um…" 

"Ah, stop looking so shocked, boy. What? You didn't think I knew? I know you're a guy in drag. I just wasn't sure if you were a guy in drag on my side or a guy in drag that I was going to kill. You're good though. Hard to tell…"

Hisoka stared.

Luc saw the expression and smiled. "Name's Luc, yours?"

"…Kurosaki Hisoka."

Wrinkling his nose in thought and confusion, Luc said, "Hisoka, right? Not Kurosaki?"

Hisoka nodded and found the situation extremely odd. He approached Luc carefully. "Who are you?"

"Luc, love. It's still my real name. Working on the case of the abductions," Luc said as he spoke with the cigarette dangling from his mouth. He reached for it and put it out. 

Hisoka narrowed his eyes. How did this man past his empathy? "What you told me…all lies?"

"Hm…Most. I moved to Japan when I heard of the unusual number of abductions occurring here. I know whoever took them is here with my brother as well. When I heard my friend's kid, Daisuke, was taken, I knew something was seriously fucked up. I came to Japan to find out what was going on."

"You do have a very thick accent," Hisoka observed. He did notice it earlier but now it was thick.

Luc nodded. "I'm French, baby. Get an accent if you try to speak Japanese."

"You must have learned quickly."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Luc replied with a wink. "Let me fix your hair up, kid."

Forgetting about his hair, Hisoka was brought back to reality that Tsuzuki was searching for him and that there was a party he was to be at. Turning, he allowed Luc to adjust the fake hair so it appeared realistic.

"Hm, not bad. I think it'll be fine," he observed with pride. "Lovely, even."

Hisoka turned slightly to spare him an amused glance. 

"Don't worry, baby. I'm straight," Luc admitted.

"I doubt that."

"Why? You don't like the names I give you?"

"Not particularly."

"I see you're the cold one compared to your partner."

"What?"

Luc gave another smirk and said, "The guy who was staring at the sweets. Chocolate hair…Amethyst eyes. You two work together, non?"

"…Yes."

"I knew it. Listen, I think I could use your help and you could use mine on this case. What do you say we become acquaintances?"

"I already deal with one idiot. Two is just insanity."

"No. Insanity is getting married to a woman who's old enough to be your wife."

Hisoka broke out into a tiny smirk at the comment.

"Well?"

"We work alone."

"You will need my help, baby. Don't think I'm stupid."

Hisoka cocked his head slightly. "I don't think you're stupid. I think you're an idiot."

He enjoyed hearing Luc's irritated groan very much.

"Shinigami."

Hisoka's body stiffened. "What did you say?"

"Isn't that what you're called? A Shinigami?"

"…What…"

"I heard about them. That's why you're here right? Investigating?"

"But…"

"Perhaps you should learn more about me in order to understand better, eh baby?"

"Stop calling me names."

"Let's meet again, shall we? We'll talk then. Tomorrow at the café, all right?"

"Why should I trust you?" Hisoka asked roughly. His mind was spinning with all this information. 

"Because I'm the only one you can trust. I'm more than meets the eye. Morning. Café. Bring your weird friend. See you, love. Tell them Luc had to leave on illness. Much love. Bye!"

Hisoka stood at his spot near the wall and wild flowers, staring as Luc literally began to vanish from thin air with each step he took. He considered it to be the fog concealing the man with each step, but…there was no fog to begin with. 

Sighing and rubbing his eyes in stress, he adjusted his clothing and began to head back. Unable to process the information of the night's events, Hisoka let out a sigh and decided to fret over it tomorrow. At the moment, he had an idiot to find.

Not too long after his walk, he found Tsuzuki leaning over the balcony, searching.

"Ah! Hiso-er… Renée! There you are! Where have you been?"

Hisoka glared up at his partner. "How much longer do we stay?"

"About 2 hours. Why?"

"Get the hell back in there and play your part. We talk later."

"What happened?"

"Met a comrade in this shit."

"Who?"

"Luc."

"What?"

"We'll talk later."

"Why not now?"

"I'm trying to straighten things out."

"Well…okay. If you say so. What happened to your dress? Were you shagging some guy…Ah! Not Luc! Don't tell me you shagged with him!"

"What? No! You pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert."

"Yes you are. And you'll go to Hell for being a pervert."

"Well, if I'm will all perverts, there must be plenty of sexual satisfaction in Hell, right? That doesn't sound so bad."

"Idiot! Get back inside before someone notices your absence!"

"Oh, I feel the love in your voice."

"You'll feel something alright if you don't get your ass back there!"

"It's you they want!"

"…"

"Hm…Hisoka?"

"Shit…"

"…Hey…what's wrong?"

"I think I ripped the back of my dress…"

~*~*~*~

A/N: @__@; Whooo, got a lot of explaining to do within the next chapters dealing with Luc. -__-; OH well! It was fun! ^_^ Time for responses.

Responses:

**__**

Sissy & Kody: Your review was truly entertaining! I enjoyed reading it a lot! Pocky is delicious! ^_^ I do hope to get Akusho up _; It's turned out a bid…bad, in my opinion. After all my files were switched around and such, the plot appeared to get so confusing to me @_@: ANYWAY, we'll see what happens. ^_^ I hope to read more of your reviews! They're great! Thank you!!! Talk shows are fun too XD Er…some.

**__**

descartes: Why thank you for saying I'm such a great writer. ^_^ Honestly, I believe I started off horribly. But, I managed to improve a lot by checking over work more carefully and trying to see it from the reader's point of view. Thank you very much for your review. I really appreciated it. *waves* Hope to see more of your reviews!

P.S. I will continue! XD

****

xXLil Yu JahXx: I don't blame you for wanting to see Tsuzuki in a dress. I would too ^.^ It would be worthwhile indeed! Poor Hisoka. I do enjoy tormenting him with Watari's sex changing ideas and so on. ^_^ Perhaps it's an idea for a humorous plot line later on! Thanks so much for the review! BTW, we may not see Tsuzuki in a dress…But Hisoka will be in one. ^_~

****

Sinbearer: Thanks! You seem to really enjoy this fic so far! I'm glad! It's always wonderful to hear such a kind review. 

Yes, English is my second language and though I may possess a higher vocabulary than some, I'm still struggling with spelling (thank you computers/laptops that have error correcting systems! XDXD) 

__

It is a pity about my poor computer (not that it was any good to begin with). Writing it out is such a hassle at times. I have to make extra notes and so on in hopes that I don't forget this and that. Oh well. It's only for a few more months. ^_^

I love writing. It's one of my passions. I believe many writers here have become so dedicated to their work! I enjoy my dedication to my work despite the long waits the readers have to endure for a posting. Soon, the updates will be regular again! ^_^ I promise!

Aww, thanks for the comment about me writing some of the best YnM fics you've read. Wow, can this response get any longer? ^_^ Hehe, well, I'll leave it at that for now! Thanks so much for taking the time to write such a lovely review!!! *hugs* 

****

Elf Asato: Hello there again!! Gah, I finally got around to reviewing! Sheesh, it's been a while since I have! I loved Hisoka Doll, btw. Was great! You vote for them all? XD Well, I will eventually post them all unless I combine them into one. Or…something. ANYWAY, talk to you soon I hope. *waves and hands you I-Hate-The-World-Hisoka plushie* ^_^

****

aoi-chan: I actually thought the "fuck the pure and innocent" statement was a bit too much…oh well! I think it made er…that person speaking/thinking a bit too…hm…angry. ^_^; Ah, well, thanks for the review! Survival of the Parents is one of the winners as well! Go ahead and read it!

****

Kikkyo: I actually don't like "you'll like it" summaries either. I can't be certain everyone will like it, right? I was possessed by a demon in my home that constantly stalks me (a.k.a. DIET SODA XD;;;) I'm pleased you made it an exception and read it! I do enjoy action a lot. I try to add it into all plots. I also love adding the humor and so on. Hope to see another review from you! Thanks! ^_^ Happy (Belated) Easter to you too!

P.S. You speak German? ;__; How fun! I tried…^^; didn't work out too well -_-; 

****

fei: Why thanks for the beautiful comment! How sweet of you. ^_^ Yes, I just COULDN'T resist placing Hisoka in a dress. ^^; Me and my sadistic ideas…Anyway, thank you very much for taking the time to write a review. Made me happy. ^_^ 

Asihito-Chan: _I'm great? Wow! ^_^ *likes that comment a lot* I'm so happy you enjoy all my fanfics! It's really nice to know there are people out there who really take pleasure in reading my work. I love Tsuzuki/Hisoka as well. I think their opposite interests and attitudes makes them a perfect match. Especially when it comes to composing a work of writing to portray them as such. Very fun XD Thanks so much for the review, Asihito-san! _

****

Starza: Thanks for the vote! The adoption one is probably the top fic people want me to post. ^_^ And it gets posted too! Read them all within a day, eh? Great! XDXD Go read! Hehe. And don't apologize for the second review. It's all right. ^_^ ff.net can be a bit naughty sometimes. Happy you find the ideas interesting. Can't wait to hear more from ya! Later! 

****

Ita-chan: I always look forward to your reviews! You've reviewed a lot for me! I like! *offers year supply of Tickle-Me-Tsuzuki and Smack-You-Hisoka dolls* ^^ Enjoy! XD Oh it WILL be Tsuzuki x Hisoka fic (very cute couple I think as well *heart*). I have to add it in. It will be friendship for a while though…maybe 9_9; So very happy you love the fic! It took a while to get it down right…Gah, yes I have to hurry! Well, actually, I will be able to post regularly…just…need…a computer -_-; Until then, I'll still make sure to post either way! Thanks!! And for the vote too! Always love to read your reviews. *waves* Bye for now.

****

Cary: The children were inspired by my brother lol. He likes to act like a monster and stalks me shooting at me with a toy gun. ^^; All credit of disturbing children comes from him and the children he plays with XD. Thanks for the review and vote! ^__^ 

empath-no-tenshi: Your begging does you well! I continued! ^_^ My sincere thanks to your comment about "being a great writer". Religion fic, is it? Alright! It's one of the other winners too! ^__^ *bows* Thanks for the review!!!

**__**

Rinoa Redcloak: Hello! LOVED that lemon that Elf and I requested. Was very well done! Yes, my demon brothe-er…I mean demon children are scary. XD I love your comment. "This promises enough blood and gore to give my poor heart a nice lil jolt of adrenaline." _This is officially one of my favorite quotes. There will plenty of gore. ^___^ Thank you for the review! Keep writing also! Love the fics! And thanks for the review too! *makes a note to add some extra gore to give Rinoa's hearts a nice little jolt of adrenaline* ^.^_

****

Literary Eagle: _I'm happy to be uploading fics! ^_^ Thanks for the vote and review very much! Aww, thanks. I do hope all I post is entertaining in some way or another. I take a lot of simple parts of my life (I have a very…strange life and…strang friends to light sparks in my mind for a fic. Full of surprises No ordinary life XD). Thanks again!!_**  
**

__


End file.
